Speed Rivals
by Zacharythehedgehog
Summary: Sonic and Daisy are Olympic Rivals in speed and constantly find themselves trying to outmatch the other, but what happens when these fierce rivals grow feelings for one another?


**Okay guys listen, I know those of you who read my other story: "Friendship is the Best Policy" you want me to update that, but I needed a break from just writing that, so after having this idea pop into my head, I'll focus on this story for a little while. Hope you enjoy!**

The Winter Olympics, a series of different winter events and were the winter parallel to the summer Olympics. This year they were taking place in Sochi, Russia.

To a certain blue hedgehog it was right up his alley.

Sonic the Hedgehog always preferred the Winter Olympics as opposed to the summer version. Sure, in the Summer Olympics he could dominate in things like Track and Gymnastic events but those were his only majors. But, in the Winter Olympics, he could get behind a lot more events.

He loved the feeling he got from events such as Snowboard Cross, Alpine Skiing Downhill, Skeleton, the list goes on and on. Basically, he could make himself known in plenty of speed based events and he loved it.

But even with his love for these events there was still one rival that could match him in speed. No, it wasn't Shadow or Mario, but instead it was a certain princess with a flower as her namesakes.

And as he made his way to the Rosa Khutor Extreme Park his only thought was of how he was going to win this thing and show that Princess what speed really is.

* * *

Princess Daisy, ruler of Sarasaland, she had come to this year's Winter Olympics with Mario and his team and so far she was having a blast here in Sochi. She was having so much fun in events where she could go fast like: Snowboard Cross, Alpine Skiing, and Skeleton, she just loved them.

But even still, there was one blue hedgehog that she always found herself neck and neck with and speed was apparently his namesakes.

Well, time to show him what she could really do, this is what Daisy thought on her way to the Rosa Khutor Extreme Park.

* * *

Four racers walked into the Extreme Park, all ready to race for the gold.

Princess Daisy walked in first, she had on an orange coat with matching pants that hugged her legs, she also had a pair of orange goggles on top of her head and her hood down.

Next, walked in Sonic the Hedgehog himself, he was wearing a dark blue coat with black pants, his signature shoes on and he as well had a pair of black goggles on top of his head and his hood.

Daisy and Sonic made eye contact, you could see the lightning of rivalry spark to life between them.

"Well, if it isn't Miss Flower, came to lose I see." Sonic taunted with his trademark arrogant smirk plastered on his face.

Daisy's eye twitched slightly but she mirrored his smirk back at him, "Hey there pincushion, ready to get knocked off your pedestal?" Daisy shot back while the two glared at each other, with determination.

While the two were in the middle of their banter, they hadn't noticed Knuckles and Yoshi walk into the building, Knuckles with a red coat, khaki pants, his usual shoes and goggles, while Yoshi wore a bright green body suit with a hood.

"I hope we're not interrupting something." Knuckles said as he walked in along side Yoshi.

"No, not really." Sonic replied after turning away from Daisy and facing the two newcomers.

"Nothing except warning pincushion about how badly I'm going to beat him." Daisy said and smirked when she saw the red tick mark appear on the blue hedgehogs forehead.

When Sonic was about to retort, Toad's voice boomed over the intercom. "All racers for Snowboard Cross, please begin to make your way to the track, thank you." Sonic just turned to Daisy smirked.

"Let's settle this on the track shall we?" Sonic said and Daisy smirked as well.

"Sounds perfect to me, let's do this!" Daisy shouted with determination as all four of them made their way over to the track.

* * *

Sonic, Daisy, Knuckles, and Yoshi all stood in their respective slots, each of them ready and raring to go.

Charmy flew above the slots with a flag and began counting down. "Three..." Sonic tightened his hold on his bars and pulled down his goggles. "Two..." Daisy took a deep breath and stared straight ahead, pulling on her hood and putting on her goggles. "One..." Sonic and Daisy glared at each other. "GO!" Sonic and Daisy pushed forward and easily took the lead in front of Knuckles and Yoshi.

Sonic had the lead up until the first ramp, where Daisy took the lead after the landing. Sonic caught up to her at the next turn and the two stayed neck and neck until Sonic started pulling ahead slightly and had a full blown lead after the next ramp. Daisy grit her teeth and leaned forward speeding up and catching up to her blue rival who sped up as well to stay with her. The two speed rivals were approaching the finish line rapidly while staying neck and neck, they both leaned forward as much as they possibly could to pass the finish line before the other. They both seemed to pass the finish line at the exact same time and skidded to a halt at the end.

"And it's a photo finish folks, it's time to see who really won that race!" Toad yelled to the crowd, who burst into an uproar at this.

Sonic turned to Daisy with a cocky smirk on his face. "I so won that one!" Sonic shouted to her and she scoffed, an arrogant smirk of her own to rival Sonic's.

"You wish!" Daisy retorted and both of them looked up at the big screen at the top of the stands and watched as the camera captured the final seconds of the race and it was clear that Sonic's board made it over the line first.

Daisy was stunned as she looked up at the screen and then to the smug blue hedgehog in front of her, she grit her teeth angrily and cursed, "Dammit!" Daisy shouted as Sonic laughed and smirked in her direction.

"Gotta try harder!" Sonic taunted and his rival just stomped past him with a pout on her face.

"Shut up!" Daisy yelled at him and stormed off, leaving a very smug Sonic behind. Finally, Knuckles and Yoshi crossed the finish.

* * *

Daisy sat in the hotel room in the hotel provided for the Olympic athletes, she had a scowl on her face as she reflected over the race earlier that day. How could she lose to Sonic! She was supposed to be the one to knock him off his high and mighty pedestal. Either way, she couldn't dwell on it for too long she still had a chance to beat him in Ski Cross. With that in mind and nothing in stomach, Daisy decided to head for the hotel cafeteria and get some dinner.

When Daisy arrived at the cafeteria, she saw a face that she really didn't need to see at the moment.

"Hey there, Flowers!" Sonic called out to her as he came up to her with his tray of three chili dogs and Mountain Dew. Daisy just grunted in his direction and crossed her arms as she went up to the counter to get her meal. Which consisted of a chicken salad and Sprite.

To her dismay, Sonic sat down across from at a table and she grimaced visibly, something Sonic took note of.

"Hey, I'm not here to gloat in your face or anything, I just came to say good race out there! Not gonna lie, you're fast on a board!" Sonic complemented and Daisy's eyes widened slightly before grinning towards the hedgehog.

"Thanks, you're not bad yourself, pincushion." Daisy said and then her grin twisted into a glare. "Don't think this changes a thing though, I'm still gonna beat you in the Ski Cross!" Sonic glared back and smirked.

"You wish!" Sonic yelled back at her. "It's on!"

The two glared at each other and once again the fire of rivalry seemed to spark and grow into a burning flame.


End file.
